


Unveil Your True Self

by MysteriousWriter03



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hope Mikaelson, Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousWriter03/pseuds/MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Shattered by the death of their child and niece, the Mikaelson’s lost their only hope for redemption and peace. By age 16, Hope has suffered the fate that her parents didn’t want for her. Kidnapped and raised by supernatural hunters, she is taught how how to use her magic however, after triggering her werewolf curse at 13 years old, she was put back into the foster system. Now, at 16 years, Hope is living in Mystic Falls, trying to fit in as much as possible but she is about to learn the hard way that it is impossible to hide her true nature.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Unveil Your True Self

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of Legacies season 1 and alternate universe to The Originals. There will be a lot of trigger warnings in this story so if your mental health will be at risk, please don’t read this story. This is just a draft and idea.

**_A/N: I might delete this later if I have no plans on writing out this story._ **

**New Orleans**

Today marks the 16th anniversary of Andrea Mikaelson’s death. 

Going through this time of year never became easier for the Mikaelsons who gathered together, once a year for this very occasion. It was the only time that the Mikaelson’s could stand to be in near proximity of each other without the overpowering feeling of guilt driving a wedge between them.

Heavy rain continued to pour down onto the black umbrellas that the family held over their heads. They stood there in silence, allowing themselves to be consumed by grief for this moment only. 

Once they leave this place, they will bury their hidden resentment for each other and pent up guilt that accumulates as more time passes by. For only this moment will be dedicated to grieving the loss of their daughter and niece. 

“Niklaus couldn't make it” 

The oldest brother of the Mikaelson’s spoke, shattering the fragile silence that was starting to feel suffocating. Elijah, the protector of the family, lowered his eyes to his ex-lover who was standing in front of the tombstone with an unreadable expression on her face. He wasn’t sure whether Hayley had heard him or not, but that wasn’t important right now. What mattered now was that Hayley gave herself time to grieve because god knows that she has remained strong for a long time now. 

“What could be more important than his dead daughter’s anniversary?” Rebekah snapped angrily, not caring that her oldest brother was practically telling her to shut up wth his piercing eyes. She was on the verge of saying more but Freya, the eldest sibling of them all, gave her a pointed glance. For some reason, Rebekah was more willing to listen to her sister than her brothers. Maybe it was because Freya never daggered her and put her in a coffin. 

Freya opened her mouth to apologise to Hayley on behalf of her sister but when she looked at how Hayley was softly caressing the engraved name on the tombstone, she decided against it. Unlike the other siblings, Freya kept in contact with Hayley the most. The second that Andrea was brought into this world, Freya claimed that Hayley was a Mikaelson, blood or not. 

“I’m sorry to cut this short but Davina is waiting for me back home and I don’t want to miss our flight” Kol was genuinely sorry for having to leave so early during the day. Truthfully, he was probably the least affected of the Mikaelson’s by Andrea’s death but that was due to his pent up resentment towards his brother. The only reason why he came here every year was out of respect for Andrea and Hayley. 

Hayley sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second to recollect the tears that were threatening to fall. Never did she expect to feel pain like this but yet again, she never expected to bear a child… only to lose her in the end. Slowly, she r turned to look at Kol with a faint smile, “Of course, go ahead” 

Kol gave her a sympathetic smile before super speeding away, leaving only three Mikaelson’s left. Freya took this opportunity to disperse the awkward tension, “How about we head inside and drink some wine?”

Hayley smiled gratefully at Freya but she didn’t want to leave just yet, “I will meet you guys inside, I want to stay a little bit longer” 

Everyone got the hint that Hayley wanted to be alone with her daughter. Before leaving, Freya gently put her hand on Hayley’s shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. Rebekah followed her sister but now without looking at Hayley with guilt and sympathy in her eyes. Elijah was the last to leave but before he left, he gently put the umbrella in Hayley’s hand to stop the rain from dampening her clothes. 

Waiting for everyone to leave, Hayley crouched down to be on eye-level with the tombstone. Her strong facade slowly began to crack as she stared at the name engraved into the block of cement. 

“16 years old… wow. I can’t believe you're so big now”” Hayley gently stroked the tombstone as if she was talking to her daughter who she hasn’t seen in a while, “You know, I started teaching at this boarding school for kids like you. Everytime I’m there, I can’t help but think about how perfect that school would be for you. Not only would you never have to hide who you are but you would also be loved… so loved by everyone… I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you would be perfect but…”

Memories began to flood through her head; she could still feel the day that Andrea’s tiny little hands wrapped around her finger, or the way that her heart dropped with content when Andrea placed her tiny hands on her cheeks, laughing at the innocent interaction. In her dreams, she could still hear her child’s adorable laughter that instantly brought a smile to her face but now, when she heard a baby laughing her heart cried out in pain for the daughter who she had lost. 

Biting on her lip, Hayley tried to stop herself from crying but it was too late. Her tears freely fell down her pale face and a pained sob escaped her lips. Her hands tightly curled around the tombstone for support because without it, she might break.

“I’m so sorry”. Her voice cracked under the weight of the utter despair that had been piling up over the past 16 years, “I’m so so sorry” she repeated the phrase numerous times. Hoping that if she said it enough times then maybe her child would forgive her for failing as a mother but no matter how many times she begged for forgiveness, she knew that she couldn't be forgiven. 

She had sent her daughter away for her safety, only to send her away to her death. 

Or maybe if she had lived a better life, if she had made better choices in the past than god would repay her by letting her child live but the reality is, god is cruel and menacing. God couldn’t forgive Klaus for the sins he had committed so he took the only hope that Klaus had for redemption. 

God took their daughter. 

Hayley wasn’t sure how many minutes or hours had passed by but by the time she gathered enough strength to get back up on her own two feet, the clouds had passed by over her head and there were no longer buckets of water falling upon her umbrella.

Letting out a wistful sigh, she closed her eyes and whispered, “I would give up everything just to see you again”

Kissing the tips of her fingers and gently placing her fingers on the grave, she slowly walked away from her daughter’s grave. 

* * *

From a distance, he watched as Hayley walked away from the grave. Once Hayley was out of listening range, he appeared from behind a tall tree and walked over to his daughter’s grave. Oh, how he hated this place. He hated the reminder of what he had lost. Whenever he came here, he could feel the small box where he hid his fear, anxiety and depression, begin to open. He wasn’t afraid of showing anger, rage or hatred, but he was afraid of looking weak. He was afraid of being vulnerable

“Hello my littlest wolf”. This was the only time that Klaus would allow himself to mourn his dead daughter. It would be easier if he could turn off his humanity but he made a promise to his daughter that no-matter what, he will get revenge on every single person who has wronged his family, “Has 16 years already passed?” 

If his father was watching him from hell, Klaus knew that he would say something like, _‘The reason why your daughter is dead is because you’re weak’._ Ever since his daughter died, he could hear his father’s voice, taunting him from the dead. Only once a year, was the sound of his voice silenced. 

This was the only time of year. 

“You know, during this time of year I can’t help but wonder what you would look like… or who you will be like?” Klaus spoke with fondness in his voice. He gulped down his saliva in an attempt to stop his voice from cracking but it only made his sore throat worse, “I bet you'd have your mother’s compassion but my terrible temper… It is a terrible combination for an easy life. At least with my temper, you could rip people’s heart out without feeling remorse” 

Klaus rolled his eyes at how pathetic he sounded but couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his 16 year old daughter chuckling at his stupid joke. He knew it wasn’t possible but it was the time he felt like he was human… because after today, he was going to go back to being the crazy serial killer who is ripping everyone’s heart out; human, vampire, witch or werewolf. He didn’t care. He just needed to kill in order to fill the gaping hole in his chest. 

“Pretending that you don’t care, doesn’t help anyone Niklaus” 

Klaus didn’t have to turn around to know who was speaking to him. Only one person would be brave enough to give him a lecture on a day like this and that was his dearest older brother. He’s eyes remained fixated on the gravestone.

Klaus instantly changed his expression from soft, to annoyed. 

“What is the point of grieving over an empty casket”, Klaus wasn’t going to let anyone see his weakness other than his dead daughter. Not even to his most trusted brother who has been by his side. He was afraid that if Elijah poked too hard, then he would crack under the weight of his emotions.

“And yet you still come here every year on the same day”. Even when Klaus couldn’t comprehend his own emotions, Elijah knew exactly what Klaus was feeling. It was the reason why he and Klaus managed to maintain such close brotherhood with each other. If Elijah wasn’t so empathetic towards his younger brother, then Klaus truly would have no-one else in his corner, “You know, Hayley could need you by her side”

Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother’s comment. Need him? No, no-one needed him. He wasn’t good enough. How could he be good enough if he couldn't even save his own daughter?, “She has you”

“I’m not the one who lost a daughter” 

Klaus bit the inside of his cheeks, hating the way his emotions were on the verge of exploding and how his eyes began tearing up at the thought of his dead daughter. While it is true that his daughter’s death left a gaping hole in every Mikaelson’s chest, for Klaus and Hayley, it felt like a part of them had died. Truly died. 

Allowing him to display a moment of weakness to his brother, Klaus replied, “How can I face her… how can I face our family when I still haven’t caught those behind my daughter’s death?” 

There it was, the infamous Klaus Mikaelson’s vengeance. 16 years have passed and while Klaus has changed for the better, he has also changed for the worse. No longer was he mindlessly trying to become the King of New Orleans, but now he made it his personal mission to hunt down every witch, vampire and werewolf who so much as breathes Andrea’s name. 

“Hayley isn't seeking for revenge, she's trying to move on" 

Klaus couldn't help but scoff by that statement. He knew Hayley just as well as Elijah did, if not then more. He knew that Hayley desired for those who killed their daughter to live a painful life filled with torture and pain because death would be too easy. But Hayley made a promise to herself and their daughter to be a better person. 

"Hayley is teaching at a supernatural boarding school where she is constantly reminded of the very thing that she will never have" Klaus stated without hesitation, "She's practically torturing herself" 

Elijah sighed at his brother's pessimism. It wouldn't hurt for Klaus to be a little more optimistic but yet again, living for a 1000 years and experiencing an unimaginable amount of pain will inevitably dehumanize someone's humanity. 

"So that's it then? You're not even going to try to be a better man for your daughter? Try to redeem yourself for all of the bad karma that you have accumulated over the last thousand years?" 

"She is dead! She will never get the chance to see what kind of man I will be because she’s gone! Any hope for redemption was lost the day my daughter was murdered" Klaus snapped, his voice echoing despite the rain drowning out every other sound. It took every but of self restraint for Klaus not to punch or shove his brother away. The seething rage that was buried, slowly began to escape it's chest, "If I have to burn this entire world down to ashes to get vengeance for my daughter, then I will". Klaus growled, his eyes slightly glowing yellow, reminding Elijah that technically Klaus was the stronger sibling of the two.

Before Elijah could attempt to reason with his brother, Klaus supersped away, not wanting to hear his brother's lectures any longer than he had to. 


End file.
